ironkingdomsfandomcom-20200214-history
Grim Angus
Write the first paragraph of your page here. Grim Angus Grim Angus is as grizzled and worldly a trollkin as they come. He has traveled widely, captured or killed wanted men, and earned a reputation as a relentless tracker. The mere rumor of Grim Angus on a man’s trail has prompted outlaws to surrender themselves and seek protection from the trollkin whose aim never falters. With the kriels in turmoil, Grim has turned his skills and massive rifle against the enemies of his people. Grim learned to hunt in the dank, wooded swamp of Ord’s Wythmoor. Though an albino—the mark of a natural-born trollkin sorcerer—he eschewed his inborn power to pursue his extraordinary talent for tracking and indulge his love of the hunt. As a youth, Grim Angus felt compelled to leave his isolated kriel and see the world, and he honed his abilities in his extensive travels. After exploring much of Ord and Khador, Grim began tracking down criminals for a living. The dangerous work provided him with the thrill of hunting mankind, which he found particularly satisfying; stalking humans appealed to him much more than protecting their property. Grim took to the work as if every day were a paid vacation, and his obvious enthusiasm inspired terror in his quarry. Crisscrossing western Immoren hunting the largest bounties, Grim was drawn on not so much by reward as by the chance to test his limits. Eventually the life began to wear on him, and he grew tired of taking out humanity’s trash. Indeed, his prowess had surpassed the challenge. The murderers he chased were pathetic cowards, and he started to put himself in risky situations just to make things more interesting. The hunt having lost its pleasure, Grim journeyed back to the bogs and swamps of his youth, only to discover the region overrun by battles of the nearby Thornwood. Warring humans had forced his kin to relocate, putting them in even greater peril: Tharn had beset his kriel when they attempted to find other territory deeper in the forest, and many trollkin had lost their lives in the battles. The stories the survivors recounted stirred a sense of purpose in Grim that he had not felt for years. Grim brings to the kriels a wilderness cunning almost unmatched in western Immoren, and the skills he developed in his previous life give him a powerful edge. He moves through the forest with silent and patient skill, coming down on the enemy with overwhelming force and ruthless efficiency when he finally strikes. To preserve the element of surprise, he prefers firing his rifle Headhunter from unseen vantage points or through dense cover. When the enemy is at last surrounded, Grim captures those who may be of use and executes the rest. Some trollkin find his methodical manner on the battlefield overly cold and calculating, but Grim Angus has spent his life mastering a heartless profession, and old habits die hard: he has no time for doubt or indecision. He intends to deliver a reckoning to the enemies of his people, one bullet at a time. Section heading Write the second section of your page here.